The Four Elements
by SilverShadow8282
Summary: Cats, with the powers of ice, fire, wind, and nature, of unknown kin, shall save the clans from the worst evil the clans have ever faced. RATED T JUST IN CASE
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story, and one of the reasons why I paused ****What if it was Stormfur****, sorry again for the pausing of that story. If you like one of these characters more than the other, then tell me. The ones I get the most for will start for next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Frozenkit purred in excitement as Waterstar called for a clan meeting. 

"Can you believe our apprentice ceremony is today? I'm so excited!" Her sister, Silverkit, practically yowled. Frozenkit nodded excitedly as she bounded out in to the clearing. As she glanced behind her she saw their mother, Dewpond, pad out of the nursery behind them.

"Dewpond, I believe your kits have come of six moons and are ready to become apprentices of RiverClan." Waterstar meowed.

"Yes, they have." Dewpond responded. Frozenkit trotted up the small slop and sat in front of Waterstar and dipped her head respectively, Silverkit did the same, beside her.

"Frozenkit do you wish to become a RiverClan apprentice and train in the way of a warrior?" Waterstar meowed

"Yes" Frozenkit meowed in awe

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Frozenpaw. Your mentor will be Swirlingleaves. I hope she passes on her talents in a warrior to you."

Frozenpaw padded down and touched her muzzle to Swirlingleaves, happily purring.

"Silverkit do you wish to become a RiverClan apprentice and train in the way of a warrior?" Waterstar questioned.

"Yeah" Silverkit purred excitedly

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Minnowreed. I hope he passes on his loyalties and calmness to you."

Pride shined on Frozenpaw's face as the clan surrounding them yowled, Frozenpaw and Silverpaw, over and over again.

****************************

Flamekit turned sharply after his sister, Whiskerkit, as they raced out of the nursery. Their apprentice ceremony was starting. Sandkit, Flamekit's other sister, padded calmly out in front of them.

Whitestar saw her first and motioned for the light ginger she-cat to join him on High Ledge. "Sandkit do you wish to become an apprentice and train in the way of a warrior?" Whitestar meowed.

"Of course." Sandkit meowed confidently.

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Stripeface. I hope she passes on her courage and confidence to you."

Sandpaw padded down and touched her muzzle to Stripefur's. The oddly striped tom did the same.

"Whiskerkit do you wish to become an apprentice and train in the way of a warrior?" Whitestar questioned.

Whiskerkit nodded excitedly.

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Whiskerpaw. Your mentor will be Sunspot. I hope he passes on his patience and calmness to you." The ThunderClan leader yowled.

Whiskerpaw leaped down and twitched her many whiskers as she touched muzzles. Then it was his turn, Flamekit half-leaped, half-fell on the ledge.

Whitestar purred in amusement for the moment Flamekit recovered, and then began. "Flamekit do you wish to become an apprentice and train in the way of a warrior?" Whitestar meowed

"Yes" Flamekit meowed, his voice slightly trembling at the attention.

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Branchtail. I hope she passes on her talents in a warrior to you."

Flamepaw padded down and touched his muzzle to Branchtail, oddly. The clan then burst in to yowls, _Flamepaw! Flamepaw! _ They seem to all meow.

Annoyance flooded through Breezekit as the clan meeting began. Why did he have to be an apprentice, why couldn't he just stay a kit? When you were an apprentice or warrior, you could die. But apparently WindClan thought otherwise.

Petalstar began by calling to his mother. "Leafstrike has your kit come of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice of WindClan?" she questioned.

"Yes, he has." Leafstrike responded quietly.

"Breezekit do you wish to become a WindClan apprentice and train in the way of a warrior?" Waterstar meowed

"Yes" Breezekit meowed.

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor will be Crowfeather. I hope he passes on her talents in a warrior to you."

Breezepaw felt horror fill his body. Crowfeather was the oldest cat in the clans; he was mean, always angry, and grouchy. And he was Breezepaw's mentor.

Ivykit felt worry slam into her as Snakestar began her apprentice ceremony._ What if the clan disapproves of me? What if StarClan does?! _ Ivykit shrieked to herself inside, though she made sure not to show it.

Then Snakestar began, "Ivykit, I understand you wish to become Shadeflower's apprentice. She wishes to start the ceremony." He meowed, as he stepped back Shadeflower took his spot.

"Cats of ShadowClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. Ivykit has come to me with good traits a medicine cat needs. Your next medicine cat will be Ivypaw." Shadeflower meowed, pride in her voice.

"Ivypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Shadeflower?

"I do." Ivypaw meowed, feeling her face growing red.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Shadeflower meowed proudly.

Ivypaw stepped down and touched her muzzle. Relief overwhelmed her, it was over. She was a medicine cat apprentice.

__** I hope you liked it! Tell me who your favorite is! Also you can try to guess mine! I'm going to try to update every week, but no promises! Til' then, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, last update was a little boring, but this one will hopefully be more interesting. Now I am only doing two povs in each chapter. Thanks to my ONLY reviewer I am starting with Ivypaw.****  
**  
Ivypaw grumbled as her paw brushed against a sharp stone.

"Are we almost there?" She asked her mentor, Shadeflower. The older gray she-cat glanced at her before responding.

"No." Shadeflower meowed sharply.

It seems like moons before a cave appeared on the horizon. Ivypaw noticed four cats by the opening of the cave. Shadeflower meowed with some of them, but Ivypaw ignored most of the mews.

"I see you must be Shadeflower's new apprentice!" Said a light brown tom, he looked the size of an apprentice.

"Um...yeah. I'm Ivypaw." She meowed. The tom smiled.

"I'm Barkpaw! My mentor is Flowerheart. We're from ThunderClan!" Barkpaw meowed, his eyes beaming with excitement.

"Cool." she meowed, unexcited.

A cream she-cat glances toward Barkpaw."Come on, Barkpaw!" She called. He padded to her, leaving Ivypaw alone.

Then the medicine cats began to slip in to the cave. They all settled down around a pool, the water looked as if it was covered with starlight.

"StarClan, I call you to help this apprentice, she wishes to learn your ways of prophecies and herbs. Watch over her, and guide her paws, down the right paths." Shadeflower meowed. Then all the cats lapped at the water. Ivypaw paused before doing the same. Sleep washed over her.

Ivypaw awoke in a star lined forest."Hello? Can some cat tell me where I am?" She meowed in to the shadows. She was alone.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded her, but through the brightness, Ivypaw saw four cats, a pure white she-cat, a ginger tom, a black tom, and a grey tabby she-cat, that looked just like her.

Frozenpaw slipped out of camp, glancing up at the sky. It was the half moon, RiverClan's medicine cat had already left.

Frozenpaw set out toward the river. Soon she arrived, with a sigh, she sat down at the bank. Her blue eyes watched the water rush past the rocks and plants who dared to step toward the river.

Silently, she slipped out of the shade and padded to the river. Frozenpaw reached out one of her paws to the water.

The moment her paw touched the water it froze. Frozenpaw let out a suprised squeak and jumped back from the water. She looked at her paws, frost swirling around the ground. Did I do that? She questioned in her mind. Frozenpaw glanced back to the river, still partly frozen. She slowly walked back to the water and firmly put her paw on the water. It froze solid. Glancing around, she put another paw on the water's surface. The frost spread wider. After a moment,she was standing completely on the water, it frozen solid. She gasped. Frozenpaw padded on the water, walking in the direction of the lake.

"I'm freezing the water, I-I have powers." She meowed softly, as the lake froze over, at her command.

** Yay! I'm done with another chapter! And it's SUMMER TIME so I'll be updating a lot more! Remember to review! Til' next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Ok! We're improving, I got two reviews last chapter! Sorry for such a long wait! XD Now for the chapter!******

Flamepaw crouched as his sister leaped over him. She let out a grunt as she hit the dusty hollow ground. He purred as she got back up to attack him again. Sandpaw lashed out a front paw, hitting him softly on the muzzle. He hissed, pretending to be in pain, but his littermate didn't buy it. She let out another growl and leaped on to Flamepaw's back. He instantly shook her off and planted her on the ground, his paws on her shoulders, pinning her.

Suddenly her eyes lit up in pain, she let out a pained yowl. "Let me go!" She shouted, her voice full of twisted pain. Flamepaw instantly got off of his littermate. She bounced up and collapsed against a tree,the fur on her shoulders black and burnt.

"What happened?" The clan medicine cat, Flowerheart, asked, looking at the almost passed out Sandpaw.

"I-" Flamepaw began, but Sandpaw cut him off.

"He burnt my fur! I don't know how, but he did! You monster!" She hissed, growling. Flowerheart glanced at the two apprentices.

"Hmm, I don't know how he could do that. You must be a little shocked. You should stay in my den for a few sunrises til you're feeling better. Ok?" Flowerheart asked. Sandpaw let out a grumble and, with the help of Barkpaw, was led in to the medicine cat den.

"I didn't hurt Sandpaw, I-" Flamepaw trailed off.

"Flamepaw, don't worry, it looks like a minor burn. Your sister will be fine." The medicine cat meowed, then turned around and followed her apprentice in to the den.

Flamepaw glanced at the ground, half the clan stared at him, murmuring to themselves_. Did I really do that?_ Flamepaw thought to himself.

Breezepaw raced after the rabbit, it's brown tail mouse lengths away. Suddenly, the black apprentice couldn't feel the ground against his moving paws, the rabbit had faded from his sight. There were yowls, but Breezepaw couldn't see any cats. He glanced around himself, see walls of rushing air.

"Help!" He yowled, though no cat came to his rescue. His limbs and tail jerked around him. He let out another panicked yowl, but this time, he saw shapes, cats, practically swimming through the air.

"Hang on, Breezepaw!" Yowled a light brown warrior, Mousepelt.

"To what?!" He hissed back to the warrior. Suddenly all of the cats in that swirling horror were flung to the ground. Pain flashed in the paws as Breezepaw hit the ground. Blackness instantly consumed him.

**I know Breezepaw's POV was kinda short, but I wanted to upload this sooner! Review and favorite plz!**


	4. Chapter 4 (StarClan's POV)

** Here's the next update! :D I know I've kept you in the dark, probably wondering what they gonna do now! But sadly, this is just a short StarClan pov, to kinda give a few details about the coming stuff. (I wrote this before I went to bed, excuse the mistakes or badness of it) So with out further ado...**

Bluestar sat on the bank of the MoonPool, her eyes darting from scene to scene.

"Mother? A meeting about the Four is about to begin." Meowed a soft voice. Bluestar turned, seeing her daughter, Mistystar of RiverClan. The grey she cat smiled hopefully. "You're coming, right, to represent ThunderClan, Flamepaw?"The former RiverClan leader meowed, her pelt of stars gleaming as she meows.

"Of course, I was just, just showing the medicine cats, you know." Bluestar meowed, turning to follow her daughter. They padded to the forest, and soon were in a small meadow, along with two other former leaders. One was Tallstar formerly of WindClan, the other Blackstar, of ShadowClan.

"Good job, Mistystar, I don't know if she would have come with anyone else." Tallstar joked, the long-legged tom settled down at their arrival. Bluestar felt like hissing at him, but didn't, knowing not to start an argument within StarClan.

"I'm here, now what?" Bluestar hissed at the other leaders.

"Let's go over what they know, Frozenpaw knows about her powers, Ivypaw knows about the prophecy, Flamepaw almost knows of his powers and Breezepaw knows nothing." Mistystar meowed, recited it all.

"I think we should let them know of each other, there's a Gathering coming up, we could use that to our advantage." Blackstar meowed. The others glanced at each other.

"Right, perhaps." Bluestar meowed, uncertain to take sides.

"I'll lead it, here's what we do. I will lead a group of ShadowClan cats to the..."

**I did a cliff hanger! ;) Sorry, but I can't tell you! So, the next two will be at the gathering. And unless I get a review, asking otherwise, it will be in this order, Frozenpaw and Flamepaw, then Ivypaw and Breezepaw. (Frozenpaw and Flamepaw have to be in the same chapter) So review, favorite, follow! More of that gets updates out quicker!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, last chapter I lied, I forgot about another part. I need to include before then, so sorry! It was late and I was tired. This only be Frozenpaw's POV, but here is this chapter!**

Frozenpaw stopped at the river's edge. "Silverpaw! Come on, sleepyhead!" she purred as her sister appeared next to her. As Silverpaw yawned, moonlight reflected off her pelt.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night, if Minnowpaw beats my butt tomorrow in training, I'm blaming you" she meowed, sitting down and licking her paw.

"Just watch, it's amazing!" Frozenpaw exclaimed at her sleep, and cranky littermate. The white she cat approached the water's edge. Taking a deep breath, she leaped onto the water, it becoming solid below her. She look up to see Silverpaw staring at her with wide eyes.

"How in StarClan are you doing that?!" she exclaimed, walking up to the river's edge.

"I don't know, it just freezes! It kinda just happens, I don't really control it." She meowed in response. There was silence.

"Can I try?" Silverpaw asked. The white cat purred in response. Frozenpaw walked further up the river, as Silverpaw stepped forward. "Brrr! It's so cold!" she meowed.

"Come on! Let's go up further to the lake!" Frozenpaw meowed, beginning to run down the river, Silverpaw chasing after her.

As soon they made it to the lake, the whole water was frozen over. "Wow! This is so awesome! Can you do anything else?" Silverpaw questioned, crouching.

Frozenpaw shrugged, and then glanced around. "Let me try something." She meowed softly, before digging her claws in to the ice. Instantly pointed ice shot upward. One flung Silverpaw forward, the silver apprentice letting out a startled yelp as she was shot upward. "Silverpaw!' she shrieked, as her sisters body fell on the lake's hard and cold surface. Frozenpaw pelted over to the limp body, looking as frail as a newborn kit. _No! No, Silverpaw! You can't be dead!_ She murmured, pressing her ear to the silver cat's chest. It was ice cold. There was nothing but silence. Then, slow, but steady, her heartbeat. Barely there.

"It will be ok. I'll get you home, you will be ok!" Frozenpaw whispered, trying to convince herself too. She pushed the she cat on the shoulders, sloppy and hurried home. _I have to save her, she's my sister, I just have to._


	6. Chapter 6

**You all have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, no idea. So here it is!**

:.:Frozenpaw :.:

Frozenpaw sighed as her leader stepped forward to share. Her first gathering, she thought it would have been so much better. Silverpaw was sill hurt, her body always so cold. And she was always so weak, the medicine cats were clueless what was wrong with her. Suddenly a voice behind her surprised her.

"Frozenpaw?" the voice meowed. The white apprentice turned to see a grey she-cat, with stars in her fur.

"StarClan!?" she murmured, eyes wide. The grey cat nodded.

"Frozenpaw, your sister is in danger. Evil cats have taken her captive in the MoonCave. You must go save her." She meowed. Frozenpaw glanced around in surprise.

"But were at a gathering! I-"

"I give you permission to go. Save her." the StarClan cat meowed as she began to fade. Frozenpaw stared in shock, before nodding and walking through the bushes, and running onto the water, running through WindClan territory to the MoonCave.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

:.: Flamepaw :.:

Flamepaw glanced to the lake through the bushes. Gatherings were boring in his opinion. _It was just a bunch of enemy cats sharing information about cats other clans don't care about, right?_ Flamepaw thought.

Suddenly a white shape, streaking across the WindClan moors caught his eye. _What in StarClan is that!? _He thought, squinting his eyes to try to make it clearer._ Well following it is better than staying here. _He concluded, slipping around the edge of the island, back to the fallen tree.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

:.:Frozenpaw (Again XD) :.:

Frozenpaw rushed across the moors, hoping she could get there, save her sister. Panting, she crossed the strong ThunderClan border, running faster, despite her muscle's aches. Finally she reached the cave. She rushed inside. The cave was lit up in moonlight from the MoonPool, three warrior-age cats stood, one was white with black paws, on a turtleshell, and one ginger, Silverpaw in the corner looking weak and frail. "Give me my sister back!"

The large white tom glared hostilely "Come and get her." He hissed. Frozenpaw leaped forward, but the white tom pushed her forward. His paws were covered in frost. He looked surprised, and so did Frozenpaw. _My powers! I can fight with them! _She thought. Frozenpaw leaped upward, clawing the white tom, ice covered the claw marks on his back. He hissed in pain.

"Blackstar!" one of the other cats yowled. _Blackstar? That's a leader's name! Theses can't be clan cats, all the leaders are at the gathering. How!? _She thought, as the ginger she cat leaped to her. She ducked and clawed the cat's belly, ice covering the blood, stretching around the cat.

Then a ginger cat came in to her vision. Frozenpaw turned to see a shocked apprentice staring at her, seeming to melt the frost covering the icy ground.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

:.: Flamepaw (Again XP) :.:

He stared in shock as the white cat clawed the ginger she cat. Ice covered the ginger cat. She was freezing them, the whole cave. He glanced down at his own paws, the frost covering the ground melting, turning to water. He was melting the ice?!

_What in StarClan is going on?! _Flamepaw murmured to himself, as the white cat turned to see him.


End file.
